Many organizations such as business organizations are moving their web and enterprise applications to the Java 2 Enterprise Edition (J2EE) architecture. The J2EE architecture generally promotes multi-tiered applications. An important tier in a J2EE application is typically the database connectivity layer, which generally enables Java applications that reside on a J2EE server to query an associated database using, for example, a standard SQL call. Some companies developing database performance tuning and development tools (e.g., IronGrid) have a tool that allows users to view all of the SQL statements flowing through a Java application and the database.